Bill Cipher x Reader
by 8thDimention
Summary: You and your family moved into the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls Oregon. Boring, right? WRONG!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm actually surprised that nobody has made one of these yet, since there are SO MANY fangirls. So I thought, why not! As Cave Johnson would say "Sience isn't about why, it's about why not!" But instead of science, it's fandom. So...ya. This will briefly intersect with me Shadow Link x Reader, and Tails Doll x reader. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New home, old town

Readers POV:

Your friend told you that they where staying with their Grandparents for the whole summer, but if they thought that was bad, then you had to disagree. Unlike her,  
you where moving this summer. Well, you DID move. You had just arived there the first week of June, the 5th to be exact. It was a quiet little sound. Quiet meaning old. It was nestled in in the woods of some part of Oregan. Not much really happened here. You moved here because your parents where sick and tired of the city life.  
That ment moving away from all your friends. Sure you could talk to them on Skype, or on the phone (if you could get a signal), but it wasn't the same. Your parents said one of your cousins that you hadn't seen since you where five lived here, and they used that fact to try and cheer you up. But it didn't really work. It was now the 14, normally you and your friends would of had a party by now to celebrate no school. You would stay up until 4 (maybe 5) in the morning, play video games that you where 'to young to play',  
watch movie that 'you where to young to watch', play pranks on each other, get high off of caffeine and sugar, you know, the works. But instead you where unpacking another box in your new room. And there where lots of boxes. It was kind of hard to walk in here, hey, it wasn't your fault that you had a lot of stuff. This would take FOREVER to unpack. You look out the window of your house. Your room was on the seconded floor of a two story house. It wasn't really fancy, despite its size.  
It reminded you of somethign from one of those R.L Stine books you read when you little.

You shake the child hood memories away with a sigh as you walk towards the window. You shove it open. The roof angled in just the right way, letting you walk out of the window,  
and walk around a bit. The tree close to the porch was perfect to climb down. If you ever wanted to sneak out, this would be a perfect escape rout. But you can't imagine a reason for you to use it. You knew nobody herem so you had no friends to visit (your parents isisted that once school started, you'd make some friends. But that was months away).  
And there wasn't anywhere fot you to sneak away to. You sit on the ledge, and let your feet dangle off. Despite the heat, the shade os the tree, and cool evening breeze made it wonderful. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. The wind ruffled you (HC) hair. You seddenly here someone calling your name. "(YN)! Time for dinner!" With a sigh, you open you eyes, and crawl back inside. You knew that for the next few weeks, you'd be eatinf microwaveabls and t.v dinners, wich wasn't as appealing as you thought at first. After a week of living off of piza bites and annytiziers, you where starting to feel sick at the mere name of Tostinoes and Tyson. But you didn't have any say over that.

You trot down stairs, and open the fridge and freezer. Let's see... Stoufers Cheesy Potatos? Nope, had 'em last night. Four Cheese hot pocket, had it for lunch. Frpzen egg and ham patty, breakfast. You where running out of choices... With a sigh, you grab a mini frozen pizza. It was soft when made in the microwave, but you swear,  
if you had to eat another microwaveable borito, you'd be sick. You grab your phone and decided to listen to music while waiting fifteen minutes for your dinner.  
You manage to get a strong enough signal to go on youtube, and listen to a nightcore remix of your favorite song. You hum it softly to yourself. You get up to grab a can off (insert foavorite pop here, if you don't like pop, favorite drink) and sip it qietly. You suddenly jump slightly, and turn around, no one was there. You could of sworn you heard a wisper. You had your earbuds in, and tje volume on full blast. It was hard to hear people while whearing them, maybe your Mom or Dad had said something.  
You pull them out. "WHAT?" You yell. "I didn't say anything." your Mom says, walking into the kitchen. "And don't yell, you'll annoying the neighbores." You where about to say 'What neighbores'. But that'd get you in trouble. It was probably out of habbit. You hear the microwave beep, announcing that your pizza was ready. You take it out, almost dropping it. Your forgot it was hot. "Idiot..." You grumble before taking a bite, again forgetting it was hot. Your Mom laughed as you coughed, and spit out the bite food before rushing over to the sink, and gulping down a mouthful of water, trying to calm your burning toumge.

After remembering to wait to let your food cool, you quickly ate, and walked back up to your room. You plugged yuor phone and laptop in, and decided to play music. After searching through your play list, you chose a song that you liked. Already you began to hum. You started to unpack the next box. By the time you where finished, your arms where sore. You leaned back and stretched. You looked out the window, it was already dark. You sigh And clear some junk off your bed. As you turn off the lights,  
and climb onto the matress, you look out the window one last time. The frame cast a faint shadow onto your floor. It resembled a triangle with a eye...wierd. As you pulled the blankets over your head, you couldn't shake the feeling that you where being watched...

Bill's POV:

Some new mortals have moved into Gravity Falls. Right on time too. I knew they'd be coming. I know lot's of things. Looot's of thiiiings. There's one one adult male and female, and a young female. Nothing to get excited about...well, at first. The youngest one, the girl. I can't read her. I can't see her past, future, or her thoughts.  
How does this young mortal defy my powers!? I can see her parents, her family, their past, present, future and, memories. But not hers. I must admit, it's interesting.  
I'll have to keep a eye in her... 


	2. AN

Note:

Hey guys, look, I got bad news. I've gottens everal pms, saying character x readers are not aloud. So, I can't continue this fic. But, I may be able to rewrite this on I'm sorry. If you want to be mad at some one, be mad at fanfiction. 


End file.
